Friend or Foe?
by Mia2
Summary: I had to edit some mistakes so here's the revised version. Still my first fic on ff.net. Please R&R.
1. Mysterious Figure

Friend or Foe?  
  
A.N. - This is my first fanfic, so it may not be very good. But plz R&R and let me know what you think ^. ~*  
  
Disclaimer - I do not own CCS or any of its characters. Sayuki is my property so DON'T STEAL!  
  
Sakura stared out the rain-drenched window. It was a Sunday and Syoaran was supposed to come over. As Sakura stood up and walked away a winged figure that had been watching her from the trees flew away.  
  
The doorbell sang out in three sharp rings. 'Syoaran,' Sakura thought to herself as she walked over to the door. When she opened the door standing in the doorway was a soaking wet Syoaran.  
  
"Oh, Syoaran-kun! You're soaked to the bone! Come in and dry off! I'll get you a towel." Sakura said as she ran off to the hall closet. Syoaran just stood in the doorway. When Sakura returned, he took the towel and followed Sakura into the living room.  
  
"Now you stay here while I get us something to eat," Sakura told Syoaran while she rushed into the kitchen. Syoaran stared out the window and noticed something in the trees. He walked closer to the window but it had disappeared by the time he got there.  
  
"Must have been a bird or something," Syoaran mumbled suspiciously.  
  
"I'm back! And I brought pudding!" Sakura called walking into the living room.  
  
"PUDDING!" Kero-chan yelled as he flew at top speed down the stairs.  
  
"Stupid stuffed animal," Syoaran mumbled as Kero-chan stuffed his face with pudding.  
  
"What did you say kid?" Kero-chan said glaring.  
  
"You heard me," Syoaran growled. Just then, Kero-chan transformed into Cereberus. Cereberus walked over and stood on top of Syoaran.  
  
"Now who are you calling a stuffed animal? KID!" Cereberus roared.  
  
"Stop fighting you two. Here Cereberus, take this pudding and go upstairs," Sakura ordered.  
  
"Fine fine," Cereberus grumbled as he walked up the stairs and into Sakura's room.  
  
Sakura waited until she heard the door close and then she became serious. "Syoaran, did you sense something when you arrived here?"  
  
"I did sense something but only for a split second," Syoaran told her remembering that he had sensed something when he arrived in Sakura's doorway.  
  
"It seemed to be Clow's magic, but Clow Reed is dead and Eriol is on our side now." Sakura stated. "Maybe it was just my imagination."  
  
"I should be getting on my way now Sakura," Syoaran said as he started towards the door. Just then the doorbell rang.  
  
"Hello!" greeted Yukito standing in the doorway. Two white wings folded around Yukito and standing in his place was Yue.  
  
"We have a problem," Yue said in his usual dull tone.  
  
"A problem?" Sakura asked. "What kind of problem?"  
  
Yue stood aside to reveal a girl of the same age as Sakura and Syoaran.  
  
"YUE! SHE WATCHED YOU TRANSFORM!" Sakura screamed in fright.  
  
"She already knows who I am," Yue told the hysterical Sakura.  
  
"Well who is she?" Syoaran said coming forward.  
  
"Hello, konnonichiwa. I am Sayuki as you see me now. I am pleased to finally meet you in person Sakura Kinomoto and Syoaran Li. Tell me, where is Cereberus?" the girl said as she bowed slightly.  
  
"How do you know about us?" Syoaran asked suspiciously.  
  
"Well it's a long story, so why don't we sit and talk about it?" Sayuki said.  
  
The four went into the living room and Sakura went to get Cereberus.  
  
"I was right in the middle of a video game! There had better be a good reason for all of this!" Cereberus grumbled as he floated behind Sakura as she walked down the stairs.  
  
"I'd like you to meet Sayuki, Kero-chan," Sakura said to Cereberus as they walked into the living room.  
  
"I sense Clow Reed's presence," Cereberus said looking for the source. He stopped when he caught sight of Sayuki. "Who is she?"  
  
"I've already told you that this is Sayuki and you have no need to worry, she already knows your true form," Sakura noted.  
  
"Well why is she here and how does she know who we really are?" Cereberus asked getting angry.  
  
"Maybe I should answer that one Sakura," Sayuki said as she stood up from where she was sitting. "It might help if I show you my true form," Sayuki said as the ground below her glowed in a Clow symbol shape. Two silver- white colored wings engulfed her body, as there seemed to be a bright light coming from inside of the wings.  
  
End of chapter one.  
  
A.N. - Who is this Sayuki really? And how does she know about the cardcaptors? Find out in the next chapter of 'Friend or Foe?'. 


	2. New Cards?

Friend or Foe?  
  
A.N. – I just had some spare time so I decided to write the second chapter. Hope ya all like it and, oh! Please R&R!  
  
The light finally faded and the wings came apart slowly.  
  
"HEIN?!" Sakura yelped. Standing in the place of Sayuki was what looked almost like another Yue. Only, instead of silver hair, it was gold. And instead of blue on her clothing, it was grayish. She was also a bit shorter than Yue.  
  
"This," Yue said, "is Golden Sun."  
  
"Ookay…" Sakura mumbled. "Now I'm confused."  
  
"Let me explain, but first, shouldn't we sit down?" Golden Sun was right. As soon as she had transformed everyone had leapt out of their seats and Cerebus was now in his true form as well. Everyone sat down except for Yue and Golden Sun; Cerebus had also transformed back into his borrowed form. "That's better. Now, the reason I am here is because of the new cards."  
  
"New cards? But we've already captured and transformed them all!" Syoaran said, now jumping out of his seat.  
  
"Please sit down Li," Golden Sun said giving Syoaran a stern look. Syoaran grumbled a bit but sat down. "Now, these new cards are not, as you may think, Clow cards. They are wild Sakura cards."  
  
"But," Sakura said politely, "how can that be? How can there be wild Sakura cards? Oh no! None of them escaped, did they?!" Sakura said, now getting frantic.  
  
"Sakura, calm down. They are brand new cards; created by your star," Golden Sun said calmly.  
  
"I didn't sense any new cards," growled Cerebus.  
  
"You cannot sense them yet. You will be able to, over time. But for now, I am the only one, besides Sakura, who can sense them." Golden Sun explained.  
  
"So how are we going to capture them?" Syoaran asked.  
  
"For now, we just wait," said Golden Sun.  
  
A.N. – Sorry if this chapter was a little short. The next one will be longer I promise. And what's up with the new cards you ask? Find out next time! 


End file.
